The HAM Network: News Reports
The HAM Network news reports have always been posted on the Victorious Wiki on either this thread or this thread. New reports will now be posted in the form of blogs and will be quickly added to this page. Now. News reports. ''The HAM Network'' News Reports 'First News Report Ever' Date: October 26, 2012 Newscaster: Maddie A strange incident occured today. A woman named Sarah Velvet found this man on the streets. He was smoking a cigarette and wore an old brown fishing hat. When she asked him for directions to a place, he simply laughed and said, "Not far." The woman did not understand. When she asked him who he was, he replied, "The name's Konoval, Karin Konoval. But you, you beautiful young lady, can call me KK." The lady quickly ran away. Sources tell us Mr. Konoval used to be a banker, but he died 3 years ago. For now, we are unsure about what to do. Till next time, you can sit on your couch and wonder, "Who is this Karin Konoval?" We'll see you next time, on the HAM (or Hannah, Anne, Maddie) Network for News@3. 'Second Report ' Date: October 27, 2012 Newscaster: Maddie It is finally Saturday, and the HAM Network is going crazy with all the news. Taylor Swift recently released her new music video for Begin Again, which has received 3,596,592 views in 4 days. Ms. Sarah Velvet came to our office again yesterday to report that Mr. Karin Konoval has been stalking her 24/7! This time, she managed to bring us a photo. It looks like Indiana Jones. No really, it does. Don't you people think that? More news: NEWS 1: One of our dear friends after whom HAM was named, Hannah, caught two familiar-looking ladies walking on the street in Los Angeles. One was a redhead and the other had light brown hair and wore a feather earring. Immediately, she knew they were from one of her favorite TV shows i.e. Victorious. She walked up to them and said something along the lines of, "Oh my god, oh my god. You're Ariana Grande and you're Victoria Justice, right?!" The two just laughed and said, "No, we're Adriana Grande and Victorious Justice." Hannah's face fell. "Oh," she said. "Okay. Sorry to disturb you. See ya!" NEWS 2: Sixteen apples were found lying on the ground in the shape of a bird. According to one of our other friend, Anne, it was in the shape of a swan. Anne loved it and decided to take a picture, but she was very hungry then and ate up all the apples. So no photo folks, sorry about that. NEWS 3: Secret agents have been found roaming around the Village of Vonder. Hannah and Anne both went to investigate this time and have a conversation with the secret agents. Unfortunately, one agent looked exactly like a certain someone named Ross Lynch and Anne fainted, so Hannah had to continue investigating on her own. Hannah brought back a lot of information from the secrets and brought back special gadgets such as a decoder which you can find here: http://www.ultra-decoder.net/ Also, she managed to get back an emerald which she gave to Anne (when Anne came to) which made poor dear Anne faint again. That's all for now, please tune in tomorrow to the HAM (Hannah, Anne, Maddie) Network on News@3. 'Third Report' Date: October 29th, 2012 Newscaster: Maddie Sunday's here, and there's the Sunday Special today! There's a FREE bonus ticket to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando, FL available for ONE lucky winner. The winner will be announced tomorrow, and the trip is next Sunday. Okay, so the question for the Sunday Special is this: The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it? The first person to give the right answer gets the ticket, so whip out your phones and text your answer to 123-456-789. There's a lot of news nowadays. But this news will probably make your heart flutter. One of Hannah's triplets and my good friend is back from a long break. Guess who it is? It's Moe. Moe is back. Let's have a round of applause for Moe. *applauds* Other news is brought to us by a source also known as Elly. This "other news" is that Cabbie will most probably be endgame (in Victorious). Several Cabbie fans are excited. However, Ms. Sarah Velvet will probably be like Simon Cowell when he sees a bad performance. That's all for now, and we hope to see you all next time on the HAM Network on News@3. Goodbye and have a happy Sunday! 'Fourth Report' Date: November 15th, 2012 Newscaster: Maddie Hi, we're back with more news reports. Well, today nothing much was reported, but Sarah Velvet is going crazy because she saw a ghost. Yes, it was the ghost of a certain someone named Bob. I'm sorry if you don't know who that is. Because, to be quite honest, I don't know who it is myself. Anne (who I now call Anne-canne) found this beautiful house at the end of Honeymoon Avenue. It was made of sweets and candy and smelt just like roses. She went inside. Immediately, she fainted. Yes, I know, Anne-canne faints a lot. She fainted because of Ariana Grande, who was sitting inside and drinking pink champagne. Ariana told dear old Anne-canne about her new upcoming album, but unfortunately since Anne fainted right after coming out, she doesn't remember a single thing. Hannah has a new obsession. She is obsessed with eating blue food. You know, like these: That's all for now, no more news to report. We'll see you next time, on the HAM (or Hannah, Anne, Maddie) Network for News@3. Over and out. 'Fifth (Tiny) Report' Date: November 29th, 2012 Newscaster: Maddie This is a random news broadcast. We at the HAM Network have a message for you people: Special news will be reported tomorrow at this very channel, so tune in and don't forget! Tomorrow, Maddiekins/Maddeh/Maddah/Madz/Whatever You Call Me will reveal something. Something you will never forget. (NOTE FROM SARAH VELVET: This secret was revealed several days later. It was the secret of this wiki. Maddie also revealed her sudden plans to leave Wikia, which made some fellow newscasters and citizens very sad.) 'Sixth Report' Date: December 17th, 2012 Newscaster: Hannah Good evening/good morning wherever you are. I am here to present my first ever news report. Yesterday evening, a strange man was reported stealing watermelons from the fruit shop down the road from our Headquarters. The man was charged a $500 fine because it turns out that the watermelons were in fact extremely special and were worth a fortune. We have received word that the world is in fact NOT ending on the 21st of December 2012. Scientist have presented valid evidence that there will be no such event. More on this tomorrow. Miss Maddie revealed today that a mysterious, armed individual was prowling around her house last night. She says that he took her refridgerator and microwave and left without making a sound. As soon as she was about to call the police she saw that the theif had stolen her phone as well leaving her with no help at all. The search for the theif has begun. To finish off today's news we have a story about Taylor Swift's latest music video. A music video for the hit known as "I Knew You Were Trouble " was released a couple of days ago. People are questioning;"Just who is this about?" Many people think that it may be about One Direction's Harry Styles but there is no clear evidence to suggest so. More on this news story tomorrow. Tune in to hear it! Brought to you by HAM Network (Hannah, Anne and Maddie). Category:News